¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de culpa?
by Mouka
Summary: Y si he de hablar de culpa, hablare de la culpa que siento en este momento; de dejar a Hakuryuu abrazarme, besarme y decirme que me quiere, dejarlo buscarme, encontrarme y usarme. De la culpa de enamorarme tan perdidamente y pensar en Tsurugi. [Lemon]


Hola que tal mundo fanfiction, he venido a postear un intento de mi primer lemon en un pequeño oneshot de una pareja poco conocida. Ojala lo disfruten y son bienvenidos sus comentarios.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, dramatismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.

* * *

 **¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de culpa?** _By Madoka_

De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de culpas; tal vez de traición, rencor, enemistad, mentiras, engaño, amor. Tal vez podemos hablar de muchas cosas cuando hablamos de culpas. La lista es amplia, y quizá infinita.

Y si he de hablar de culpa, hablare de la culpa que estoy sintiendo en este momento. He de hablar de la culpa que siento por lo que estoy haciendo, por lo que estoy sintiendo, por lo que no sé qué debería hacer.

He de hablar de la culpa de sentir las manos de Hakuryuu rodearme la cintura y ultrajarme con la lengua, dejarlo besarme, tumbarme en la cama y desvestirme; he de hablar de la culpa que estoy experimentando al recordar que tiene novio, que sostiene una relación formal y aparte, una que lo hace feliz hasta cierto punto y que lleva manteniendo establemente hace más de dos años.

Pero no puedo pensar con claridad ni resistirme a sus encantos, a sus expertas manos recorriéndome el cuerpo y a sus suaves labios acariciándome la piel.

Hakuryuu besa muy bien y me acorrala fácilmente. Sabe dónde estoy y sabe cómo persuadirme todo el tiempo. Habla quedito, lentamente, tira indirectas demasiado sutiles y me endulza el oído eficazmente. Y yo solo rio y me dejo llevar; porque así siempre ha sido, así es como funciona nuestra rutina diaria, semanal, mensualmente.

Él me encuentra y yo lo sigo.

Primero me saluda amablemente, cuando me topa de casualidad por la avenida, me habla del clima, me dice que le ha ido bien, me pregunta lo mismo, me habla de futbol, me dice que me veo muy bien, me cuenta lo fenomenal que le ha ido en las clases, me frota los ante brazos, porque hace frio, y me envuelve en sus brazos, excusándose con que no tengo cuidado de llevar un abrigo.

Y aprovecha las brisas heladas y me besa los labios; de un modo tierno y romántico, de una manera cursi y clásica. Me rodea la espalda, carga mi bolso, me toma de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Caminamos despacio, caminamos sin prisa, porque le damos tiempo al tiempo, hacemos rendir nuestros encuentros.

Porque solo nos vemos en los inviernos. De octubre a marzo. Es mucho tiempo, son cinco meses si no fallan mis cálculos. Nos arropamos en la cama, nos envolvemos frente a la chimenea y tomamos café, chocolate caliente con bombones, mientras miramos películas o escuchamos música.

Bromeamos solo al inicio, después nos ponemos serios y las cosas cambian de forma; frunce el ceño y se carcajea sarcástico, me toma rudamente y yo chillo para complacerlo. Porque le gusta escucharme, le gusta maltratarme.

Y cuando hace algo que realmente me duele, le pregunto por Tsurugi.

Porque sé que le molesta.

Si lo llego agarrar de buenas, se limita a verme seriamente, pidiéndome silencio. Si lo llego a agarrar de malas, me voltea la cara y me embiste fieramente. Y si lo llego a agarrar en sus peores momentos; me abofetea y me llama zorra.

Y le pregunto por Shuu, y le pregunto por Tenma, pero ahí no dice nada ni hace nada, se levanta y se encierra en el baño por un rato, a veces se marcha de la casa, y otras tantas simplemente lo ignora y continua su trabajo.

Eso me duele muchísimo más que la primera que me hizo, incluso más que las bofetadas o sus idas en silencio. Pero no digo nada, me callo y gimo. Porque le gusta escucharme.

Muchas veces me han dicho que debería dejarlo, que me olvide de él, que solo me está utilizando a su favor, a su antojo, su juguete sexual de temporada. Pero de nuevo no sé qué hacer, ni qué decir, así que me quedo en silencio y les asiento omisamente.

Yo sé perfectamente lo que Hakuryuu pretende, lo que siente y piensa respecto de mí, y no es que me moleste mucho, no es como si me afectara de sobremanera saber que soy un juego, un pasatiempo o desahogo, no lo sé; soy algo, eso sí.

Aunque no se realmente si sé sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y siento culpa de decirle que no cuando me sonríe y me dice que me quiere, abrazándome con ternura, besándome en la frente. Eso me hace sentir especial, eso me hace sentir único y contento.

Sonrío como idiota y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Aunque sepa que no es real ni que soy al único que se lo dice.

Esta vez siento culpa por no haberme rasurado; el bello crece y se me encarna a la piel, y Hakuryuu no parece notarlo, pues su fricción me provoca picor y no dice nada, aunque yo tampoco me quejo. Le gusta que sienta dolor.

Esta vez no nos encontramos como de costumbre en el callejón de la cuadra, no, hoy no fui a clases porque amanecí con el estómago revuelto y fiebre; me quede en cama todo el día. Y apareció en la puerta a las seis.

Me sorprendió, definitivamente, dude en si lo vería esa tarde, pero ahí estaba, de pie en el umbral, viéndome pasible, con una bolsa plástica en la mano y su mochila en la otra. Parpadee un par de veces antes de dejarlo entrar.

No dijimos nada en los minutos siguientes, le ofrecí asiento y le lleve una taza de té. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por un largo rato más, uno frente al otro sentados en distintos sillones. Hakuryuu dejó su mochila en el suelo y la bolsa en la mesa.

Dirigí mi mirada hasta ella, y alzando las cejas le pregunte qué era. Le dio un sorbo a la taza y contesto despacio, con que se trataba de un regalo. Volví a parpadear sorprendido, pero de nueva cuenta no dije nada.

Me incline sobre la mesa y tome la bolsa, dentro me encontré una caja de chocolates con cerezas marrasquino, otra de bombones rellenos y una última de galletas de jengibre.

Hakuryuu sabe muy bien que me gustan los dulces, me gustan en invierno.

Le sonreí débilmente bajando la cabeza. Envolví de nuevo las cajas y las deje en su lugar.

Su silencio era detestable pero acogedor, y esos detalles tan irrelevantes eran de los muchos que me maravillaban de las veces que nos veíamos.

Me levante y me senté a su lado, subiendo las piernas al sofá, me acurruque sobre su hombro, susurrándole un triste pero sincero gracias.

Después dejo su taza y me besó.

En esos momentos las formalidades y el teatro romántico que sosteníamos para dar pie a nuestro verdadero motivo de reunión sobraban, era ir directo al grano, sin rodeos ni preámbulos.

Continuamos besándonos con profundidad, a pesar de sentir el picor en mi abdomen por el malestar diurno, seguimos compartiendo aliento. Me rodeo la cintura y me apretó contra el brazo del mueble, recargando por completo su peso. Lo tome del rostro, y mis manos frías lo hicieron estremecerse, pero volvimos a callarnos y a saborearnos.

Su chaqueta era muy grande, así que se la saque de encima, mientras él colaba sus manos por entre los pantalones de mi pijama y me masturbaba. Ahí fue que sentí el primer golpe, pero de nuevo me calle, le mordí los labios y ahogamos un suspiro en la garganta.

Al cabo de los segundos nos separamos, y nuestras lenguas formaron un hilillo de saliva que se perdió en la ropa.

Siento mi cara arder, seguro tengo un muy marcado sonrojo, y no precisamente por el contacto. Mi cuerpo se calienta, y Hakuryuu lo disfruta, porque cree que estoy excitado, que verlo y sentirlo tan cerca aun me provoca penas y precocidad. Pero no es así; hace tiempo que dejó de provocarme eso.

Y ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que esto me ha dejado de llenar, me ha dejado un hueco más que taparlo con golosinas. Porque Hakuryuu me buscó, y desgraciadamente me encontró antes de siquiera cumplir un año de relación con Tsurugi. Y siento culpa por ello, por haber sido, en aquel tiempo, y en este también, débil y no poderle decir que no, que ya es suficiente, que he bastado bastante.

Nunca me ha gustado ser ese otro del que muchos hablan y escriben, del que odian y perdonan, o condenan y pierden. Y aunque he querido rendirme y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sus palabras siempre me conquistan, sus sorpresivos obsequios y su firme atención.

Él se convierte en el hombre perfecto, en el chico soñado que se anhela en sueños. Porque estoy enamorado de él y no puedo decirle nada, porque sé que se sentirá incomodo, me dirá que hasta aquí y no volveré a saber nada.

Y eso duele más que mis rodillas raspadas y sangrantes, mi credibilidad, valor y respeto quebrantos, humillados y vulnerables.

Últimamente pienso demasiado, pienso en Tsurugi y en Shuu, en Tenma no tanto; recordarlo más que zozobra diría que me transmite pena, quizá ira, aunque no se bien cómo interpretar lo que estos días he estado experimentando.

Y pienso en la culpa que siento al estarle practicando sexo oral, arrodillado frente a él en la cama, llegan a mi mente miles de imágenes anteriores de nuestros desvelos y maltratos.

Y me pregunto cuántas veces Tsurugi ha saboreado su cuerpo, me pregunto si muchas más veces que yo. Tsurugi abandona la ciudad durante la temporada invernal, y Hakuryuu abandona su corazón los meses helados; yo lo abrigo y dejo mi ser a un lado.

Solo para él.

Hakuryuu gime, su primer ruido en el tiempo que lleva aquí, se estremece y tiembla; me pide que me detenga, está a punto de venirse. No le hago caso e intensifico mis chupadas, rasgando su piel con mis dientes, pruebo el amargo sabor de la culpa.

Sé que solo lo dice por cortesía; le fascina verme babear y probarse.

Su semen corre por mis entreabiertos labios, resbalando por la comisura, descendiendo hasta la barbilla. Hakuryuu está respirando agitadamente y veo su cuerpo aun temblando ligeramente. Estira una mano para limpiarme la boca, pero yo la detengo y le digo que estoy bien, desviando la mirada.

Entonces es cuando siento el segundo de mis dolores; me sujeta con fuerza de la camiseta y me levanta, tumbándome súbitamente en la cama, se me abalanza y me toma del cuello, apretando los dientes, me besa apasionadamente.

Mi cara aun quema, y sé que todavía tengo fiebre.

Hakuryuu cree que mi temperatura sube por el calor del momento, el éxtasis que debo estar sintiendo, y que mi erguida erección demuestra fácilmente.

Siento sus dedos entrar y salir, aferrándome impetuosamente a la almohada, contengo lo más que puedo los gritos y respiro entre cortado. Me cuesta concentrarme, mi mente se nubla y lo único en lo que puedo centrarme es en sentirlo, en sentir cada uno de los placenteros detalles y caricias que Hakuryuu me hace percibir.

En corbo la espalda y gimo fuertemente, con su mano en mi trasero, jugueteando con sus dedos dentro.

-Mmm… ah, ah… ay… Hakuryuu- susurro entre suspiros, y lo goza. Me dice que me había estado extrañando, que esperaba con ansias este día.

Y ese se convierte en mi tercer dolor, el más fuerte y el peor.

Me muerdo el labio y aprieto los ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas, conteniendo la más que puedo decir algo relacionado con Tsurugi.

Finalmente saca sus dedos y escucho claramente el relamido de sus labios. Me toma de la cintura y me alza sentándome en su regazo. Acaricia mi espalda, levanta mi camisa, sus dedos están húmedos y fríos, roza la comisura de mis labios, pero solo siento su aliento pegarse a mi piel mojada.

Frunce el ceño, sabe lo que estoy pensando, mis ojos caídos y acongojados le hablan claro. Pero yo me contengo y lo rodeo por el cuello, metiendo mi lengua en su boca. No necesito escucharlo, esta vez lo único que me hace falta es tenerlo dentro de mí.

Me saca la camiseta y me termina de desnudar por completo, contemplando mi cuerpo un par de segundos, antes de dejarme caer de nuevo en la cama, desvistiéndose enseguida.

La primera penetración es la más dolorosa, es la que me hace divagar mucho más.

Me giro en la cama quedando de lado, mientras siento su miembro esforzarse en entrar, y pienso en el verano. Pienso que cuando hace calor, puedo ir a la heladería sin temor a topármelo por la calle, a la cafetería a tomar un café con mis amigos sin el pendiente de verlo. En el verano siento mucho menos placer, pero mucho más alivio.

Y me embiste con fuerza, y me aferro a la almohada de nuevo, clavo mis dedos en la sabana y oigo su respiración, y oigo la mía también.

Duele.

Me toma de la muñeca y me pide que me voltee; con la saliva escurriendo de mi boca, me niego, cerrando los ojos con mi rostro en llamas.

-Que mono eres…- murmura divertido. Yo me en corbo y suspiro, grito, chillo y me remuevo.

Ríe, me entierra las uñas y logra girarme, quedando a su merced.

Abre tanto mis piernas, que puedo escuchar el crujir de mis huesos romperse. Ahora con el campo abierto, se adentra ágilmente, y me golpea, y sus golpes me hieren pero me satisfacen. Me embiste, una y otra vez, mi cuello se dobla, veo el techo un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y contraer la espalda. Abro la boca y gimo, gimo en voz alta, tal vez incluso la vecina me escucho, pero la saliva corre por mi boca y es cálida. Hakuryuu me toma del brazo y lo extiende hasta él, reteniéndome con fuerza, y el otro queda libre para apoderarse de la almohada hecha girones.

Y después ablanda su mueca y sufro, sufro mucho. Sus ojos sienten igual que los míos, su rostro se sonroja y suspira de placer. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y es mi cuarto dolor.

Mis ojos están húmedos, ya no aguanto más, se aglomeran las lágrimas y estoy a punto de gritar.

Me embiste de nuevo, más firmemente, rápido y preciso. Y sabemos, lo sentimos, ya se viene.

Se inclina y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza, la poca que me queda, lo aprieto a mi cuerpo y corresponde, y lloro.

Finalmente me vengo, se viene; mancho su abdomen, él rasga mi alma.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en la culpa, porque siempre está presente, atacándome ferviente, a punta de espada.

-Me gustas…- le digo sin pensar, aun rodeándolo del cuello, evitando enormemente que se aparte.

-Taiyou…- intenta zafarse, pero lo retengo y lo obligo a besarme. Lame mis labios y suspiro sobre su boca -. Tú también me gustas- dice para rematar.

Y me duele, lloro internamente y siento mi corazón quebrase otra vez, porque sé que son mentiras, que solo lo dice para complacerme, para liberarse de mi presión, porque jamás acordamos nada ni nos relacionamos seriamente.

Soy solo un juguete.

Deslizo mis brazos y lo tomo del rostro, me mira y sonríe, yo entrecierro los ojos y abro la boca para hablar, pero me callan sus palabras.

-Tsurugi vuelve mañana, debo ir a arreglar la casa.

Y eso es suficiente para romperme nuevamente, para sentir la maldita culpa corromperme.

Lo veo vestirse, prepararse para marcharse. Aprieto los labios y me contengo, me detengo a proferir algo.

Desnudo sobre la cama, me envuelvo en su chaqueta, observándolo y pidiéndole que se quede.

En mis posibles escenarios mentales, su negativa respuesta solo es un bufido simple, o en el peor de los casos, un sepulcral silencio acompañado de la soledad de su partida. Y lamentablemente respuesta positiva no hay.

Se detiene y me mira de reojo, volteándose a tres cuartos, me mira y sonríe dulcemente, esa sonrisa que derrite la frialdad de mi corazón congelado en las nevadas de diciembre.

Se acerca y me besa la frente con ternura, acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

-La próxima vez- sus labios delinean una falsa mueca, se despide y se va tan silencioso y despreocupado como cuando llego.

¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de culpa? Podríamos hablar de traición, de soledad, de mentiras, engaños y amor. Se puede básicamente hablar de Amemiya Taiyou y su faceta de engañador, prostituto y desolador.

Su triste faceta de dejado, solitario y rogón.

Envuelto en una chaqueta de culpa fría; lloro hasta el próximo invierno.


End file.
